This disease is caused by a genetically defective aldolase B, which in the kidney occurs only in the proximal tubule. Dr. Morris' group has shown that phosphate loading mitigates the renal transepithelial transport dysfunction induced by fructose, presumably by the fructose induced fall in intracellular levels of ATP, while increasing the urinary excretion of N-acetylglucosaminidase.